Un drôle de sentiment
by carrie31000
Summary: L'histoire se situe cette saison. Le début peut paraitre dur, mais ne vous arrêtaient pas.
1. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voulais une prise de conscience d'Alicia sur ce qu'elle a fait à Will.

Chapitre 2: la réalité des faits.

Alicia va mal. Elle pleure et pense à ceux que Will lui a dit, qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. Elle ne veut et ne peut être fâché avec Will. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, et ne veut pas rester seule. Elle décide d'appeler Owen. Elle saisit son téléphone et compose le numéro d'Owen, puis réfléchie a ce qu'elle va dire à son frère. Mais c'est trop tard, il répond.

-**Alicia, comment va ma sœur adorée.**

-**Owen, tu…,tu peux venir s'il te plait. **Puis se mit à pleurer.

-**Que ce passe t'il ?**

-**Viens et je te dirais tout.**

J'arrive dans un quart d'heure, soeurette.

-**Bien à tout à l'heure**.

Un quart d'heure plus tard on sonne, Alicia arrive ouvre et se jette dans les bras de son frère en pleurs.

-**Mais qui y a t'il ? Pourquoi pleure tu et que fait tu à cette heure si chez toi ?**

Elle se pousse pour le laisser entrer et ferme la porte.

Elle se dirige vers le salon, Owen la suit.

- **Aujourd'hui Will et moi avons eu une violente dispute. Elle inspire et dit en fait c'est lui qui m'a crié dessus. Puis pleure à nouveaux, il…, il m'a dit des choses si dure mais vrai.**

-**Comme quoi Alicia ?**

Elle inspire et dit :

-**Comme je lui ai brisé le cœur car il m'aime. J'ai laissé Peter faire des choses, comme lui intenté un procès que Will à éviter car il n'y avait pas de preuves contre lui. Je l'ai aidé mais après j'ai eu peur et je l'ai laissé tomber. Suite à cette affaire Will a été suspendu 6 mois, et durant cette période. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé et je ne suis jamais aller le voir. Puis j'ai .. , j'ai mal parlé à Will il y a quelque jour. Je suis venu le voir à propos d'une rumeur sur une affaire d'infidélité qui touche Peter ou son entourage. Eli a était contacté par une journaliste et il a vu une photo de Will dans un dossier. Puis et venu me voir et m'a demandé si j'avais une liaison avec Will, je lui ai dit que c'était terminé. J'ai été désagréable voir blessante en demandant à Will de voir si à la date qu'elle a cité nous étions ensemble. Je crois qu'il a cru que notre liaison était pour moi une erreur voir pire, vu mon comportement**.

Puis elle pleure et Owen la prend dans ses bras.

-**La question est: l'aimes tu.**

-**Je…, je ne sais pas.**

-**Si tu sais, mais tu as peur de te l'avouer. Non, tu ne ressembles pas à maman si c'est à cela que tu penses. Et tu ne lui ressemblera jamais, tu m'entends. C'est Peter qui est fautif et qui a brisé ton cœur et ton mariage, et ce n'a rien à voir avec ce que maman nous a fait. Tu as été dure avec lui, il t' as embauché alors que tu n'avais pas travaillé depuis longtemps. Il t'as soutenu, t'as aidé, ne t'as pas juger. Ce gars t'aime et plus que tout vu ce que tu m'as dit. Vu dans quel état tu es soeurette, il t'as touché. Ce soir je dors ici, le canapé à l'air confortable**.

Puis Alicia se mit à rire. Elle attrape une couverture et un oreiller et donne le tout à Owen. Puis va se coucher.

Elle n'arrive pas à dormir, les paroles de Will tourne en boucle dans sa tête.

Pendant ce temps Will, ne va guère mieux. Il regrette le ton qu'il a employé mais pas ce qu'il a dit, car c'est la vérité. Mais il se sent mal, jamais il ne sait brouillé avec Alicia auparavant. Il a décider d'aller boire un verre dans son bar favori, mais il est tout seul et aurait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Kalinda, celle-ci répond mais il sent qu'elle n'a pas envie de venir. Kalinda sentant que Will ne va pas bien elle décide d'y aller elle arrive et voit Will accoudé au bar avec un verre de tequila à la main.

-**Salut.**

Will lui répond de la tête, puis lui offre un verre. Le silence s'installe entre eux. Puis Kalinda commence la discussion direct.

-**Will qu'as tu dit à Alicia ? Je l'ai trouvé en pleurs et j'ai du la raccompagnée chez elle car elle n'était pas en état de travailler.**

** -Je lui ai dit la vérité et ceux que j'avais sur le cœur.**

** -Et tu te sens mieux, parce qu'a te voir on ne dirait pas.**

** -Oui et non. Oui car c'est fait, elle le sait et je suis soulagé. Non car je me suis emporté et c'est nul, je sais.**

** -Alicia a du mal a exprimé ses sentiments, mais du compte beaucoup à ses yeux. Tout ce que tu lui a dit l'a profondément bouleversé.**

** -Je compte pour elle, pas sur. **Dit il ironiquement.

-**Si et bien plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre crois moi. Tu es venu en taxi, j'espère. Car tu as trop bu.**

** -Oui, j'ai pris un taxi maman.**

-****** Trop drôle, ha! Ha!.**

Will rentre. Mais vous devaient discuter tous les deux et tu le sais. Mais évite de crier ce coup ci. Ok.

**-On verras.**

Puis Kalinda appelle un taxi et met Will dedans. Puis rentre chez elle.

Will est arrivé chez lui. Il va se coucher avec un mal de tête. Mais il ne peut dormir et pense à Alicia. Puis a cette pensé il secoue la tête, mais son oreiller sur sa tête et essai de dormir.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: la discussion.

Le jour se lève, le temps est maussade tout comme l'humeur d'Alicia. Le réveil est douloureux. Ce samedi sans les enfants va être dur. Elle se lève et va au salon voir si Owen dort toujours. Il est réveillé et se trouve à la cuisine et prépare le café. Alicia a besoin d'un café, elle va à la cuisine. Dit bonjour à Owen qui lui répond de la tête. Lui il a bien dormi au moins pense t'elle ?

-**Comment vas tu ce matin ?**

-**Pas très bien, j'ai mal dormi.**

Will se réveille, il a mal dormi et à la gueule de bois. Il regarde son téléphone et pas de message. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de cas à l'horizon. Il n'a pas voulu dire ses choses sur ce ton, mais trop tard. Alicia lui manque tant. Je l'ai perdu pour de bon, pense t'il. Il soupire à cette idée puis se dirige vers sa cuisine pour pendre une aspirine, puis un café fort, très fort. Pendant que le café passe, il va se doucher.

Alicia sait qu'il faut qu'elle prenne une décision, elle ne veut pas que Will disparaisse de sa vie à tout jamais. Qu'éprouve t'elle pour lui ? Est-ce de l'amour, ou du désir purement sexuel. Owen doit partir à un rendez vous, il embrasse Alicia. Lui sourit et lui dit à plus tard. La porte claque. Alicia sursaute. La voilà seule confronté à elle-même. Elle décide d'aller voir Will. Après une bonne douche, elle s'habille avec un jeans et une chemise met ses bottes et part.

Will sort de sa douche, puis va pendre son café. Il regarde par la fenêtre et réfléchie à ce qu'il va faire. Puis va au salon et allume la télé sur la chaine info et s'assoit dans son canapé. Une demi heure plus tard on sonne à sa porte. Will se lève et se dirige vers celle-ci en se demandant qui cela peut il être. Il ouvre la porte et reste sans voix. Alicia est là sur son palier, les yeux rougis.

-**Will, je peux entrer s'il te plait.**

Il ne dit rien mais ce pousse pour la laisser entrer.

-**Alicia, que fais tu ici ?**

-**J'ai besoin de te parler Will, de ce qu'il c'est passé hier. Je...je n'ai.**

Will la coupe.

-**Alicia stop, je n'ai pas envie de cette discussion. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'attends quelque chose de ta part. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, c'est tout.**

-**Will, je suis ici pour te parler. J'ai besoin de te dire des choses à mon tour. Alors tu vas écouter, s'il te plait.**

Elle se dirige vers le canapé qu'elle connait si bien. Il l'a suit mais sans vraiment le vouloir. Ils s'assoient face à face, elle inspire profondément puis commence à parler.

-**Je ne me suis jamais servie de toi et surtout pas pour rendre Peter jaloux. Tu es mon ami et je t'apprécie.**

A l'énoncer du mot ami, il lève les yeux et soupire.

**-Je ne regrettes pas ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous, ce fut de merveilleux moments que j'ai vécu avec toi. **Elle ne peut retenir ses larmes, qui coulent le long de ses joues**. Will je… j'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère et c'est pour cela que j'ai mis un terme à notre relation. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi, mais c'est moi Will. Je ne veux pas leur faire subir ce que ma mère nous à fait à Owen et moi quand elle a divorcée. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus.**

Elle pleure de plus en plus. Will se lève et l'a prend dans ses bras et la serre tout en caressant son dos.

-**Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux pour l'instant. Ma peur me paralyse et m'a fait te blesser, pardon.**

-**Alicia, je veux ton bonheur c'est tout. Mais je t'aime et depuis longtemps et je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça.**

-**Will, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à vaincre ma peur du divorce. Tu es le seul avec qui je me sens en confiance et avec qui j'ai envie d'être. J'aurais du te dire tout cela avant , ça aurait éviter toute cette souffrance. Tu me manques tant. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.**

-**Alicia, je suis là et je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu aurais du me le dire, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je viens à peine de te retrouver.**

Il caresse ses cheveux, puis son dos pour l'apaiser. Son téléphone sonne.

-**Will Gardner, Ah! Bonjour comment vas tu soeurette ? Oh là! Calme toi. D'accord je viens aussi vite que je peux. Désolé Alicia ma sœur Sarah à des soucis, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement mais elle veut que je la rejoigne.**

-**Oh! d'accord. Tu me tiens au courant, même si tu arrives tard appelle moi quand même promis.**

-**Je te le promets, je t'appelle des que j'arrive.**

Il prend un sac et prépare quelques affaires, Alicia l'aide. Il est ravi de son aide et lui sourit et elle lui rend son sourire. Puis ils se dirigent vers la porte, avant que Will l' ouvre. Alicia l'embrasse sur la bouche, comme une promesse de leur avenir. Il lui rend le baiser et la prend encore dans ses bras. Puis elle lui dit.

-**Vas y, ta sœur t'attend. Sois prudent sur la route**.

-**Oui, c'est promis.**

Ils montent dans l'ascenseur et Alicia attrape le bras de Will et le glisse autour de son cou. Il lui sourit. Il pose son autre main sur sa taille, se tourne et l'embrasse à nouveaux. Puis il rompt le baiser, la relâche, et la porte s'ouvre et ils se séparent avec un magnifique sourire sur leurs lèvres. Chacun monte dans sa voiture et s'en va.

Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous auras plus. Vos commentaires m'aideraient bien pour savoir si cette histoire vous plait vraiment. Merci.


	3. Chapter 4: l'accident

Chapitre 4: l'accident.

Alicia rentre chez elle, le cœur léger. Elle est fatiguée mais heureuse de cette discussion avec Wil. Il se fait tard, elle dine puis par se coucher. Elle s'endort blottie dans sa couette à défaut des bras de Will.

Will roule en direction de chez sa sœur Aubrey. Il ressens de la fatigue, cela fait maintenant quatre heures qu'il conduit. Il repense à hier, à ce moment avec Alicia. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il a eu peur qu'elle l'entende. Ce baiser pleins de promesse qu' Alicia lui a donné lui a emplie son cœur de joie. Encore une heure de route et il sera arrivé. Le voilà a destination, il descend. Sa sœur se précipite dans ses bras et l'embrasse, puis l'amène dans son appartement et va lui chercher une bière. Pendant ce temps, il en profite pour prendre son téléphone et envoyer un message à Alicia. Il finit juste avant qu'elle revienne. Il pense aux moments qu'il rate avec elle. Puis s'en veut de penser cela car ses sœurs sont venues de suite le voir quand il a été suspendu.

Alicia dort quand son téléphone vibre et l'a réveille. Elle le cherche, le trouve. C'est Will qui lui envoi un message comme quoi il est bien arrivé et lui souhaite une bonne nuit et lui dit à lundi. Elle sourit ravie du message, et lui renvoi bonne nuit à toi aussi, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave à lundi bien sur. Puis se rendort. Il est neuf heure et Alicia émerge du sommeil, elle a bien dormie et ce sens vraiment bien et épanouie. Dans la matinée elle reçoit un nouveau message de Will. Tout va bien et le problème est réglé et je te raconterai des mon retour. Je pars en début d'après midi, à demain Licia. Elle rit en lisant son surnom, personne ne l'a appelé comme cela depuis la fac. En fin de matinée elle appelé Owen et lui dit de venir passé le reste de la journée avec elle. Il répond oui, et qu'il seras là dans un quart d'heure. Owen sonne et entre. Alicia lui sourit et lui demande ce qu'il veut boire. Owen l'a taquine en lui disant:

-**Tu es resplendissante soeurette, tu as du bien dormir cette nuit.**

-**En effet j'ai très bien dormi mon cher frère.**

Elle lui tend un verre de vin et rit avec lui. Il mange du chinois qu'il a amené . Il regarde sa sœur et lui dit:

-**Tu a vu Will, hier.**

-**Je l'ai vu et nous avons discuté. Mais sa sœur l'a appelé d'urgence et il est partie la rejoindre.**

L'heure tourne et ils discutent de ce qu'elle a dit à Will et de sa réaction. Mais tout d'un coup Alicia ressens une violente douleur assorti d'un terrible pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible va ou est arrivé.

-**Que t'arrive t'il ?**

-**J'ai une violente douleur au ventre et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de grave va se produire ou c'est produit.**

Owen saisit sa sœur et l'accompagne s'assoir sur le divan.

-**Tu veux un cachet ou un verre d'eau.**

Alicia fit non de la tête en réponse. Puis la douleur se calme mais elle n'est pas bien. Quand le téléphone sonne, elle se lève . Owen la suit prendre un verre d'eau, elle décroche son téléphone et répond.

-**Bonsoir Kalinda.**

**-Alicia, j'ai …, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de grave.**

Elle sent au ton de la voix de Kalinda que c'est grave.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kalinda ? Dit moi tout.**

-**C'est…, c'est Will.**

**-Quoi Will. Que se passe t'il avec lui ?**

**-Il…, il a eu un accident de voiture, très grave Alicia. Il l'ont transporté en hélicoptère, il est dans le coma. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant.**

Alicia lâche son téléphone, qu'Owen rattrape in extrémis. Elle s'effondre, il la retient de justesse tire un chaise et l'assoit. Elle est sous le choc.

**-Allo, allo Alicia.**

Owen répond.

-**Ma sœur est choquée, que se passe t'il?**

-**C'est Will, il a eu un accident de voiture et il est dans le coma.**

**-Dans quel hôpital est t'il ? Bien on vient aussi vite que possible. Merci et euh! Qui êtes vous ?**

-**Kalinda, je travaille avec votre sœur. Mais je ne suis pas avocate , je suis enquêtrice.**

-**Merci à vous.**

Alicia est prostrée, il la prend dans ses bras. Elle se met à pleurer, mais ne peut parler. Puis d'un coup elle s'agite et dit:

-**Je pars à l'hôpital.**

Elle se précipite sur ses clés et s'apprête à partir, quand Owen l'arrête.

-**Tu ne peux pas conduire, tu n'es pas en état. Donne moi les clés je t'y accompagne**.

Elle lui fait un signe de la tête pour dire oui. Ils partent en direction de l'hôpital. Durant le chemin Alicia ne dit pas un mot, mais elle est nerveuse. Arriver là bas, elle se précipite et voit Kalinda. Elle se jette dessus.

-**Ou est t'il ?**

-**Aux soins intensifs, mais on ne peut pas le voir pour l'instant. Diane a eu ses sœurs et elles arrivent le plus vite possible**.

-**Que lui est t'il arrivé ?**

**-Un camion a grillé le feu et l'a percuté de pleins fouets. Il roulait à vive allure et la voiture de Will à fait plusieurs tonneaux et a finit sa course dans un mur. Le chauffeur du camion avait bu et a essayé de s'enfuir. Mais un témoin l'a rattrapé et la police est arrivé. Vu l'état des blessures de Will, ils l'ont transporté en hélicoptère d'urgence ici.**

Alicia s'effondre à nouveaux et Kalinda la retient.

-**Will va s'en sortir, il est fort.**

Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre, c'est dur pour Will. Vos réactions me ferait vraiment plaisir.


	4. Chapter 5: les décisions et

Chapitre 5: les décisions.

Diane arrive et voit Alicia, elle semble surprise de sa présence ici après ce qui c'est passé vendredi entre eux. Carry arrive à son tour et demande des nouvelles de Will. Diane lui répond.

-**On ne sait rien, on attend le médecin.**

Le médecin arrive enfin.

-**Vous êtes de la famille**.

-**Non**, dit Diane. **Nous sommes ses collègues de travail et amis. Ses sœurs sont en route, elle viennent de loin. Pouvons nous avoir quand même de ses nouvelles.**

**-Mrs Gardner à de graves blessures. Il a un poumon de touché, la rate a éclaté et on le lui a retiré, le bassin de fracturé ainsi que le bras droit et le nez et l'airbag lui a brisé une cote. Il a un hématome sous dural, du sang dans son cerveau et en comprime une partie. Et diverses coupures au niveau du visage, des bras. Les prochaines 48 heures vont être déterminante pour lui. Il est dans le coma, c'est du à l'hématome. Ne restez pas là, car vous ne pouvez pas le voir pour l'instant. Il sort du bloc opératoire.**

Alicia se tourne vers Kalinda, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Kalinda comprend sa détresse et c'est qu'elle ne peut le monter aux autres.

-**Alicia si nous allions chercher des cafés pour tout le monde**.

Elle dit oui de la tête et elle partent à la cafétéria.

-**Comment vas-tu Alicia ? Tu peux pleurer maintenant on est seule.**

-**Je…, si Will meurt. Je ne le supporterais pas.**

-**Il ne va pas mourir, il est fort et il sait que tu es là pour lui. Vous êtes ensemble à nouveaux ?**

Alicia feint la surprise.

-**Comment ensemble à nouveaux ?**

**-Cela se voit à ta réaction. Tu es venue très vite et ton frère m'a dit comment tu avait réagi. Donc j'en ai déduit que vous étiez de nouveaux ensemble.**

**-C'est vrai, Will et moi sommes ensemble. Mais on dirait que le destin ne le veut pas.**

Puis elle reviennent avec les cafés.

-**Nous devrions rentrer .** Dit Diane.

Tout le monde dit oui et s'apprêtes à partir. Alicia rejoins Owen et ils rentrent. Dix minutes plus tard. Les enfants arrivent et voit la tête de leur mère. Ils comprennent que quelque chose c'est passé.

-**Maman, dit Grace. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Qu'est il arrivé ?**

-**C'est …, c'est Will. Il a eu un terrible accident de voiture et il est dans le coma. C'est très grave, le médecin a dit que les prochaines 48 heures seront décisives.**

Puis elle se met à pleurer et Owen l'a prend dans ses bras. Grace regarde Zach et fit une drôle de tête. Owen s'en va et laisse Alicia avec les enfants.

-**Merci ,merci pour tout.**

**-De rien, soeurette.**

Zach se tourne vers sa mère et lui dit:

-**Maman tu as pleuré. Je…, je veux savoir. Will et toi vous êtes ensemble ou l'avais été. Parce que son accident à l'air de t'avoir touché énormémen**t.

Elle est surprise par la question de Zach et a le souffle coupé. Elle s'assoit puis réfléchis et dit.

-**Oui Will et moi avons été ensemble l'an dernier, et je l'ai quitté pour vous. Je pensais être une mauvaise mère, car je m'occupais pas assez de vous. Grace tu avais, fuguée et j'ai culpabilisé d'être heureuse avec lui. Alors je suis allé le voir et j'ai mis un terme à notre relation.**

**-Maman, dit Grace.**

**-Grace attend, je veux finir de vous dire ce qui c'est passé. Vendredi, Will et moi on c'est disputé. Hier matin je suis allé le voir et nous avons discuté. Et …, nous sommes à nouveaux ensemble.**

Elle tourne la tête car elle pleure en pensant à Will. Zach voit les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère. Il lui attrape la main et la prend dans ses bras. Grace arrive et dit.

-**Je te demande pardon maman. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir**.

-**Tu n'y est pour rien. Je …, j'ai peur de vous faire souffrir si je** …

-**Tu divorces, c'est ça maman.** Dit Zach.

-**C'est cela Zach. Je vous aime tant que je ne veux pas vous faire du mal.**

-**Mais maman, si tu l'aimes. Tu devrais être avec lui. Ne t'occupes pas de nous. On va bien, on est passé à travers le scandale de papa. Ne culpabilise pas, soit heureuse.** Dit Zach.

-**Venez dans mes bras, je vous aimes. Vous avez tant grandit.**

-**Alors papa et toi, c'est finit .**

-**Oui, je vais aller le voir. Je vais le lui dire que je veux divorcer, mais on l'annoncera après la campagne**.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Alicia avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées étaient pour Will. Ce lundi matin était bizarre et tout le monde savait pour l'accident de Will. L'ambiance était morose.

Quelques jours plus tard Alicia, appela Peter et le vit pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait divorcer. Peter l'eu mauvaise.

-**C'est à cause de Will, même à moitié mort il pourrit ma vie**.

**-Peter**, cria t'elle. **Je veux divorcer. Après la campagne on l'annonce. Les enfants sont au courant**.

Cela faisait un mois que Will est dans le coma. Il aurait du se réveiller selon le médecin, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alicia allait tous les jours le voir, le matin et le soir. Quand les enfants n'étaient pas là le week end, elle restait plus. Ses cheveux avait poussé et elle le coiffa. Peter avait perdu l'élection et ils avaient annoncé leur divorce et signé les papiers. Elle avait enlevé son alliance. Cela faisait 2 mois que Will était dans le coma. Le médecin n'était plus optimiste sur le potentiel réveil de Will. Une semaine passa, et un matin avant d'aller au travail elle reçu un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital .

-**Mme Florrick c'est l'hôpital, Mrs Gardner c'est réveillé il y a une heure. Il va bien mais est fatigué.**

Elle raccroche et se met à pleurer de joie, puis pris son téléphone et appela Diane pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-**Diane, Will c'est réveillé il y a une heure. Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital pour me le dire.**

-**C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, je vais l'annoncer à tout le monde. Merci Alicia. Vous allez le voir ?**

-**Je peux Diane.**

-**Bien sur, c'est calme ce matin.**

Elle raccroche et se dépêche d'aller à l'hôpital. Son cœur bat si fort lors du trajet.

-**Will** cri t' elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle se jette dans ses bras puis l'embrasse si fort sur la bouche, tout cela avant même qu'il est dit un mot. Will recule sa tête pour reprendre son souffle. Ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues, mais elle sourit.

-**Je t'aime Will et tu m'as tant manqué**, lui dit elle.

-**Alicia**, murmure t'il. **Je t'aime aussi**.

Il est très fatigué, mais lui sourit et attrape sa main et la serre.

J'attends vos commentaires, cela me ferais plaisir. Il y auras un autre chapitre bientôt. En attendant bonne lecture à vous.


	5. Chapter 6: le bonheur

-**Repose toi Will, je vais rester à tes cotés.**

Will fait signe à Alicia d'approcher. Il saisit son visage et l'embrasse, puis il remarque qu'elle ne porte plus son alliance. Alicia le suit des yeux et voit qu'il regarde sa main gauche. Elle lui dit qu'elle a demandé le divorce le mois dernier et qu'elle a signée les papier de demande de celui ci, Peter a perdu les élections et qu'ils ont annoncé la nouvelle juste après. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle a parlé a ses enfants à propos d'eux et leur a dit qu'elle l'aimait.

-**Je veux être avec toi, je ne veux plus perdre de temps Will. J'ai failli te perdre.**

Will sourit et lui dit.

-**Il n'y a que toi et tu m'as manqué aussi. Je veux être à tes cotés. Je t'aime.**

Alicia s'assoit sur le fauteuil qu'elle a rapprochée du lit de Will, et couche sa tête contre là sienne. Puis Will s'endort.

Cela fait un mois qu'il s'est réveillé. Alicia est venue le voir tous les jours et lui a porté à manger. Elle lui a raconté tout ce qui c'était passé pendant tout ce temps. Will n'en revient pas, il a été dans le coma deux mois passé. Il est sorti des soins et il est dans une chambre unique. Sa rééducation est dure mais se passe bien. Un autre mois passe et là Will s'apprêtes à quitter l'hôpital. Ses sœurs sont venues pour le chercher et Aubrey décide de rester avec lui pour s'occuper de lui. Mais Alicia a une autre idée en tête, elle veut qu'il vienne habiter chez elle. Elle arrive avant ses sœurs et lui dit:

-**Will je voudrais que tu viennes chez moi. Tu as besoin d'aide encore. J'ai une chambre pour que tu es ton intimité.**

-**Alicia, je ne peux pas. Bien que j'en ai vraiment envie. Mais je pense que l'on devrait attendre que ton divorce soit prononcé. Je devrais aussi rencontrer tes enfants et après on pourra. Cela ne m'enchantes guères d'être loin de toi, mais il vaut mieux.**

-**Tu as raison, il vaut mieux faire cela. Les enfants veulent te rencontrer assez rapidement.**

-**Mais j'en serais ravi. Viens ici.**

Alicia s'exécute. Il l'a prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Ce baiser est fort, très fort. Ils n'ont pas vus que les sœurs de Will sont là et on vu la scène.

-**Hum! Bonjour Will et bonjour Alicia.** Disent t'elle.

Will et Alicia sont gênés. Alicia rougit, puis dit bonjour et s'excuse car elle doit partir. Will lui sourit. Puis ses sœurs le taquine.

-**Alors, c'est Alicia ta petite amie. Cela dure depuis combien de temps vous deux**. Dit Sarah.

-**Oui Will. Tu as l'air vraiment amoureux, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela**. Dit Aubrey.

Will grimace et sent qu'il n'a pas le choix et doit leur répondre.

-**Alicia et moi, ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble pour l'instant c'est compliqué . On s'est parlé avant mon accident et voilà**.

-**Voilà quoi ? J'ai vu vos regards. Ton baiser parlait à lui seul cher frère. Tu l'aimes et elle aussi cela se voit. Je suis heureux pour toi, il était temps. Mais elle n'est pas marié.**

-**Elle est en train de divorcer. Bon stop pour aujourd'hui les questions. Vous êtes venues me chercher, alors on y va. Merci.**

C'est le jour du divorce. Alicia part au tribunal pour signer les papiers. Elle est heureuse, enfin elle va pouvoir être avec L'homme qu'elle aime Will officiellement. Elle arrive le sourire aux lèvres et voit Peter de dos et arrête de sourire. Elle ne veut pas un affrontement aujourd'hui, Peter a eu du mal a accepter le divorce et a été dur avec elle. Les formules de politesse dites ils rentrent dans le bureau du juge et une heure plus tard c'est fait, elle ne s'appelle plus Florricks mais Cavanaugh. Ce jour est différent , il a un goût particulier celui de la liberté. Elle rejoint Will à la sortie du tribunal, puis l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Au grand étonnement de Will. Le lendemain soir Will va manger chez Alicia et va enfin rencontrer ses enfants. Le début de soirée et tendu puis la tension redescends et la fin de soirée se passe bien. Alicia et heureuse et Will aussi. Quelques semaines plus tard Will emménage chez Alicia. Ils sont vraiment heureux. Will le dit à Diane, mais celle-ci n'apprécie pas cette nouvelle et les bouleversement que cela implique mais elle ne dit rien. Will commence à trouver ses marques dans sa nouvelles vie avec Alicia. Mais ils décident de chercher une maison, qui sera leur nouveaux nid douillet rien qu'a eux.

Fin de l'histoire.


	6. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se situe pendant la saison 4. Elle comporte 6 chapitres.

-Chapitre 1:La colère de Will.

Ce matin au réveil Alicia a un drôle de sentiment, elle sent que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver mais elle ne sait quoi. Elle secoue la tête puis se douche, déjeune, parle avec Zach et Grace, presse tout le monde et s'en va. Il y a des embouteillages et Alicia va être en retard. Elle frisonne et repense à son pressentiment. Une demi heure plus tard elle se gare, elle est un peu énervée. Dans l'ascenseur, elle respire pour se calmer. L'ascenseur s'ouvre et c'est l'effervescence, tout le monde court dans tous les sens. Alicia voit Cary et lui demande ce qui se passe.

-**Suis moi Alicia.**

Ils se dirigent vers leur bureau et lui explique qu'il y a un nouveaux cas d'homicide très médiatisé et c'est nous qui en avons irrité. C'est la folie, Diane t'attend tout de suite. Alicia pose son sac, enlève son manteau, prends son bloc note et cours au bureau de Diane. Le bureau est fermé. Elle se tourne et voit Will assis et déborder par le travail. Elle tape rentre dit bonjour à Will et lui sourit. Will l'a regardé à peine.

-**Que veux tu , dit il sèchement.**

Alicia est surprise par sa réaction et hésite puis lui demande si il sait où est Diane.

**-Non, je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'a l'appelé. **Lui répond t'il toujours sur le même ton sans la regarder.

-**Will, que se passe t'il ? **Dit elle

Il lève les yeux et la regarde froidement. Son visage se fige et il respire fort .

** -Stop Alicia, stop.**

Alicia ne comprends pas.

**-Stop quoi ? **Lui répond t'elle calmement.

-**Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre Alicia. Marre que tu me fasses des sourires et que tu rigole comme si de rien ne c'était passé entre nous. Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer la liaison que nous avons eu. Cela fait mal, à quoi tu joues ? Tu m'a brisé le cœur, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et tu m'as piétiné le cœur. Tu as joué avec moi, tu as pris ton pied pour te venger de peter ? Tout le mal que vous m'avaient fait, tu ne m'as pas soutenue pendant ma suspension.** . **Tu n'as jamais pris de mes nouvelles une seule fois en six mois. Et a part ça, je dois être souriant et gentil avec toi. Tu as su me trouver quand tu as eu besoin d'un travail, je t'ai aidé, soutenue, je me suis mouillé pour toi et tout ça pour quoi. Que tu te moque de moi, et m'agresses parce que tu as peur que l'on sache pour nous à cause de la campagne de Peter. Tu oublis que je suis ton patron et que tu me dois le respect. Mais pour qui tu te prends Alicia ? Je ne sais plus si tu a été mon amie et si tu sais ce que cela veut dire être amie**. **Tous les jours te voir, entendre ta voix devient trop dur pour moi. A chaque instant je ressens cette douleur au fond de moi. Je voudrais ne t'avoir jamais revu. Je ne veux plus travailler avec toi, évite moi, ne te trouves pas dans la même pièce que moi. Désormais tu travailleras avec Diane, c'est fini notre amitié et nos relations de travail Alicia. Je ne peux pas te virer, car tu n'as rien fait .Mais je voudrais que tu quittes le cabinet si tu as un temps sois peu de respect pour moi. Sors de mon bureau, **criait Will de plus en plus fort.

-**Mais Will. **Alicia partie en pleurant**.**

Diane arrivant vis la scène et surtout l'entendit, et vit Alicia pleurer. Elle posa son sac et son manteau, partie chercher deux tasses à café. Puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Will. Elle frappa.

**-Quoi ,** hurla Will. Puis levant les yeux il vit Diane avec deux tasses à café à la main, et lui en tendant une. Il se leva s'excusa de la tête et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le canapé. Diane ne dit rien, ils buvaient leur café.

**-Will que sait il passé avec Alicia ?**

Il marmonna .

**-Je.., je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je n'ai pas apprécié sa façon de me parler hier, elle m'a blessé. Je… , je ne veux plus en parler Diane.**

-**D'accord, dit elle.**

**-A une dernière chose Diane. Je … je veux, je voudrais que tu travailles avec elle désormais. Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec elle. Je travaillerais avec Cary,** dit il en grimaçant.

-**C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Will.**

**-Oui, **dit il.

-**Alors on feras comme cela.**

-**Merci Diane**.

Elle quitte la pièce en lui souriant. Pendant ce temps Alicia était retourné dans son bureau et pleurait, pleurait.

- **Alicia, que se passe t'il, **demande Cary**.**

-**Rien, **dit elle.

A ce moment là Kalinda entra dans le bureau, et allez dire une plaisanterie quand elle vit Alicia pleurait. Elle compris de suite. Elle attrapa Alicia par le bras et la poussa hors de son bureau. Alicia ne résiste pas, Kalinda l'amène aux toilettes. Alicia pleure toujours et tremble, tous les regards sont braqués sur elle. Kalinda les fusille. Elle entre dans les toilettes.

** -Alicia, que c'est il passé avec Will ?**

**-Il ...il m'a dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sa douleur si immense qu'il ressens.**

**-A quoi tu t'attendais Alicia. Un jour ou l'autre cela allait ressortir, il souffre vraiment Alicia. Il t'aime et ce sent trahi.**

-**Je ne voulais pas cela.**

-**Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait Alicia. Je te raccompagne chez toi, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que se soit. Puis je vais voir Diane pour la mettre au courant.**

**-Non, je ne veux pas rentrer Kalinda**.

Kalinda ramènes Alicia chez elle. Puis lui sers un verre, et lui dit de se reposer. Et s'en va.

Je vais poster le prochain chapitre dés que je peux, promis. L'histoire comporte 4 chapitres. Laisser moi un commentaire, pour savoir si cela vous a plu et si vous avez aimer. Merci.


End file.
